


I've Got To [Dun Dun] Run Away

by SilverWing15



Series: I'm Writing Fanfiction About Block Men God Help Me [4]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, This was not planned, but instead it turned into Escape Alkatraz, i have no idea what's going on anymore, so I'll make a new outline I guess, this was supposed to be FAMILY BONDING WILBUR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWing15/pseuds/SilverWing15
Summary: He has his own things to attend to, his own plans to finalize.Its better if Techno is ignorant to them.Its hard to plan things when locked in your brother’s basement, but Wilbur has always made the best of what he’s had.Or: Wilbur is DONE being in Time Out
Series: I'm Writing Fanfiction About Block Men God Help Me [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057121
Comments: 8
Kudos: 447
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	I've Got To [Dun Dun] Run Away

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to just be family bonding but instead it took a hard left into Plot  
> I have no plans for this, I had no idea this was going to happen.  
> In the words of Dream: "Sometimes the Script is adjusted" 
> 
> P.S Did you guys see Tommy's stream tho?? I know its not gonna happen but Techno P L E A S E be bros with the raccoon in your basement. Just one small ounce of Family Times sir, only one

He doesn’t know how long he’s been down here. Weeks? months? (Years?) Techno is usually the only one around, and he’s happy to leave Wilbur to his own devices. As happy as Will is to be left to them.

He has his own things to attend to, his own plans to finalize. Its better if Techno is ignorant to them. Its hard to plan things when locked in your brother’s basement, but Wilbur has always made the best of what he’s had. 

When his father is here though--as rare as that is--things are...complicated. Wilbur wakes with Phil at his bedside. Wilbur has no idea how long he’s been there, watching him. 

“Hey Will,” he says, softly, fondly. Like he hadn’t  _ ruined everything _ with this new plan of his. 

Wilbur turns away silently. 

Phil sighs, “I know you’re angry, but this is for the best. You don’t understand everything that’s in play.” 

Wilbur never does. 

Phil’s hand brushes over his shoulder, “you’ll get it some day.” 

He leave again, and its just Wilbur and Techno. 

Techno at least lets him out of his room, never into the war room, where Phil and Techno have their weapons and plans, but into the rest of the base. The living areas. He pokes his head into the rooms yet to be filled with his other brothers. They’re plain, empty as his own. 

Maybe before all of this, he might have gone to the trouble of finding decorations or trinkets that they might like. Well, its not like he can leave to get anything anyway. He leaves their doors firmly shut. 

Techno is in the kitchen, finishing off what might have been intended to be a sandwich. Techno has never been the best at cooking, that was always Wilbur’s thing. He’s not in the mood to cook now though. 

They lean against the cabinets, facing each other. There isn’t really anything that needs to be said. Techno knows that Will is angry, knows that Will wants to leave, wants to at least understand what the  _ hell _ Phil thinks he’s doing. And Will knows that Techno will obey their father, for now at least. 

Its that bit that is the fulcrum of all Wilbur’s plans. 

One day, Techno will get tired of being the obedient older brother and that will be when Wilbur can make his move. 

“Want something to eat?” Techno asks. 

“Nah.” 

They lapse back into silence. Both of them waiting. 

*** 

Its nearly impossible to hear Phil and Techno’s plans, but he hears Tommy’s name. Hear’s  _ ‘exile’ _ and  _ ‘isolation’ _ and  _ ‘spell _ ’ and he knows that his little brother will be joining them soon. He leans against the wall with a private little smile to himself. 

Tommy has always been the most impulsive among them, the easiest to direct, to distract. Show him something shiny and off he goes, until the next thing is shoved under his nose. Tubbo would have been the worst to get down here, he’s too much of a follower. But Tommy, Tommy is ideal. 

He’s asleep when they bring him in, because he wakes up to the sound of faint voices outside of his door. Technoblade, and Tommy. Dear little Tommy. He sounds confused, afraid, good. When Tommy is cornered he goes immediately into fight, he’s never been one for running. 

“Tommy!” He calls as soon as Technoblade’s footsteps recede down the hall. Tommy doesn’t answer him, but that’s alright. Wilbur has all the time in the world to wear him down. 

*** 

There’s something...off, about Tommy. He’s quieter, he’s almost  _ meek _ , which is not a word that Wilbur would have ever associated with his little brother. What the  _ hell _ did Dream do? 

He keeps at it though, picking at Tommy’s anger about Wilbur blowing up L’manberg. Tommy’s new loneliness works to Wilbur’s advantage, even as angry as he is, he’s  _ desperate _ for someone to talk to. 

Tommy has never been this desperate for company. Tommy has never been this apologetic. Tommy has never had these strange lapses of silence in the middle of a conversation. Dream  _ did _ something to his little brother and as soon as Wilbur is out of here he’s going to make Dream pay for that. But first he has to get out.

Once Phil leaves, Wilbur is free to take advantage of Techno’s far more lax security standards. He arranges things carefully. Techno and Phil are both careful to keep him locked away down here, but they’ve always been soft on Tommy and Tubbo. The perks of being the babies. 

Wilbur’s always been good at working with what he has. 

So he nudges, and hints, and carefully, carefully, arranges Tommy’s escape. 

A good distraction is never a waste. 

He grins to himself as he hears Tommy sprint up the stairs, slamming the trap door behind himself. Wilbur’s exit is far more leisurely, he’s a dead man, he has all the time in the world. 

Well, not  _ all _ the time, because Phil is  _ not _ going to be happy that two of his little chicks have flown the nest at the same time, but Tommy is the baby. They’ll go for him first, and Wilbur will have time to go to ground. 

Techno won’t find him so easily next time. 

He takes the time to break into the war room and skims over the papers laid out on the table as he gathers up supplies. He stops, frowns, reads back over that last line. 

That’s...not good, actually. 

He pulls the papers closer to himself. 

Tommy exiled? 

Dream keeping him alone on that island. 

Magic woven into Tommy’s mind?

What the  _ hell _ is going on? 

Wilbur lets the bag slowly slip to the floor as he reads. Dream is in L’manberg--there shouldn’t even  _ be _ a L’manberg, Wilbur destroyed it--He’s been talking to Tubbo too, and Fundy. 

Tubbo  _ let _ Dream take Tommy off all on his own? Tubbo  _ exiled _ Tommy? 

Wilbur has been down here way too long, but for the first time he considers that maybe going back up there isn’t in his best interests. 

But no. Wilbur isn’t some child to be kept inside because its dangerous. He’s a man, he’s a rebel, he’s a revolutionary. 

Dream has been fucking with his family, and Wilbur intends to see him pay for that. He shoulders the pack more firmly and heads up the stairs. 

Techno and Phil will take care of Tommy, Tubbo is in danger. Will’s son is in danger. 

Dream had better watch his back. Wilbur is already a dead man. 

He has nothing to lose. 

And he can work with that. 


End file.
